1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical switch. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ergonomically shaped electrical switch that is ideally suited for use in adverse environments, e.g., for use with persons who are physically challenged.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional switches generally include a large number of parts making them bulky and difficult to manufacture, assemble, and use. In many switches, an upper cover is fastened by screws to a fastening plate in a lower cover. One or more springs located between the lower cover and upper cover resiliently attach the upper and lower covers for movement relative to each other. Often, a wall is located inside the switch to guide the movement of the upper and lower covers relative to each other. Substantial vertical force must be applied to the switch for activating the electrical switch mechanism located inside the conventional switch. Various attempts have been made to provide a switch that can be activated by application force received from different angles. However, such attempts have resulted in a complex design for the switch in which many complex parts are required.
In addition, some conventional switches are designed for use in adverse environments, such as with physically challenged persons, and generally lack ergonomic and aesthetic value. Moreover, conventional switches are utilitarian in design and fail to take into account the needs of particular applications for a switch.
Other problems exist with respect to conventional switches, some of which are discussed in further detail below. A need exists for an improved switch that solves the problems described herein.